


That's Entertainment

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Freaks (1932)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Carnival, Circus, Drabble, Extra Treat, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Schlitzie finds the so-called ordinary people in the audience to be the most entertaining folks of all!





	That's Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemirovitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemirovitch/gifts).



> Even though Schlitzie was assigned male at birth, I refer to the character as "she" in the story as the character of Schlitzie was regarded as female in the film. I use the spelling "Schlitzie" rather than "Schlitze" as a matter of personal preference, but both variations are widely accepted.
> 
> Schlitzie's spoken line is an actual quote from the real Schlitzie.
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Even when not in front of an audience, Schlitzie was always alert, keeping a close eye on what was happening around her. If she was waiting to perform she watched the spectators instead of her sideshow colleagues, as the so-called freaks were ordinary to Schlitzie and the ever-changing crowds fascinated her.

During Hercules the strongman’s act one night, Schlitzie spied a lady wearing a large purple hat in the front row and dashed up to her, grinning widely.

“You see that man over there? That’s my husband!”

“He wishes!” chuckled Phroso the clown, gently guiding Schlitzie back to the wings.


End file.
